


Tuco’s Thoughts

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Tuco is a Fudanshi, Tuco ship Walter/Jesse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Chevrolet Monte Carlo ’78 se movía. Y Tuco pensaba</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuco’s Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que se encuentra en cursiva es el pensamiento de Tuco :p

El Chevrolet Monte Carlo ’78 se movía. Era un movimiento lo suficientemente obsceno como para que Tuco Salamanca estuviera mirando al horizonte. Tuco se rascó la cabeza pensativo mientras volvía hacia el auto, él no estaba allí con alguna mujer por lo que quedaban pocas explicaciones para aquello; y Tuco sabía que era lo que realmente estaba pasando, y no dejaba de pensar en eso.

_— ¿Esto está bien, señor White?_

_Walter White necesitaba calmarse y Jesse Pinkman sería de gran ayuda para el proceso, al menos para apartarle la cabeza de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo por un momento; y los asientos traseros del coche bastarían por el momento._

_Walter le tomó los labios entre los suyos, el sabor de Pinkman era el mejor calmante que se podría hallar allí. Le acarició las mejillas, colocándose encima. Su lengua descendió por el mentón alojándose en el cuello de Jesse._

_Depositó unos cuantos besos en la piel de Pinkman y sin más rodeos le bajó los pantalones, para luego hacer lo mismo con los propios. Un pequeño matiz rojizo crecía en las mejillas de Jesse al tiempo en que Walter le tomó la erección._

_—Señor White._ _—Jesse se mordió el labio inferior._

 _—Dime Walter._ _—A Walter White le gustaba que la voz del muchacho lo llamara por su primer nombre._

_Walter subió y bajo sus manos entorno a la polla de Jesse, presionando en la unión de los dedo y dando varios toques en la punta con las yemas. Cuando el líquido pre seminal se escurrió por sus falanges, decidió actuar a él tampoco le quedaba mucha resistencia._

_—S-señor…—Walter se introdujo lentamente en la cavidad de Jesse, aun se podía sentir realmente estrecho y poco preparado._ _—Walter._ _—Jesse gimió al ser abarcado._

EntoncesTuco en ese mismo instante recordó que ambos estaban en el baúl, pero igualmente cerca, demasiado cerca.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno eso fue lo que yo pensé en ese capítulo, espero que Tuco también. Al principio pensé que Tuco estaba con alguna señorita, pero ¿De dónde había sacada a la señorita? Entonces pensé que tal vez le dieron ganas con Jesse (¿Quién no quiere con Jesse?) Y después aparece Tuco mirando al horizonte y el auto seguía moviéndose, entonces fue ahí cuando se me vino a la cabeza: “Allí están Walter y Jesse haciendo cochinadas y Tuco como es “buena” persona les dio privacidad.”  
> Estaba tan feliz de que mis sucios pensamientos se hicieran realidad, pero entonces Tuco los saca del baúl, como “No te voy a dejar fangirlear, perra.”  
> Hank mata a Tuco por darme falsas ilusiones…


End file.
